the love with in
by kiaroxmysox
Summary: this is about cloud and his sister mio. ps i suck at summarys


It was a lovely day in the city of Windrust. The sun was shining and the flowers were blooming and the air was fresh with the smell of a new spring. But on this day someone's life will change. "Wake up cloud," a voice called up from the bottom of Cloud's bed. "Mio why are you wakening me up," Cloud said angrily. Mio was Cloud's little sister. She wore a blue dress with pink flowers on it. "I heard a big bang somewhere out in the field." Cloud groggily replied, "It was probably just the lightning." "No, Cloud! Something's out there. I know it is. Go out there and see what it is." Cloud mumbled a bunch of gibberish. "CLOUD," Mio shouted at the top of her lungs. Scared to death, Cloud fell out of the bed. Cloud quickly jumped up and darted out of the room. Before he ran out though he grabbed his sword. His sword was six feet long and as thin as a pencil but it could slice through anything. Cloud ran out of the house and there was Mio standing horrified pointing at the fields. Cloud looked out and saw his father Tyrone fighting off this huge, red serpent. Cloud stood just in awe as his father cut the serpent's head off and returned his sword to its sheathe. Cloud knew he was young being thirteen, but he knew he wanted to learn how to fight like his dad. The next day, Sunday, his father was drafted into war. Cloud and Mio were so sad but Cloud knew it was his job to protect his sister. Cloud trained day and night on his fighting skills. Soon after their father left they started to run short on money. Cloud started to panic because he knew if Mio found out that she would start freaking out. Later that day, Cloud heard about a fighting tournament where you could use any one weapon of your choice and anything goes. Also, the grand prize we ten thousand dollars. Cloud decided to enter but he would soon find out that he was way over his head. Day after day he trained for the tournament until the day finally came. Cloud knows he had to win or his sister and him would starve. Cloud ran to the tournament there he saw all sorts of people, dark elves, dwarf's, mithars, and galkas. They all looked mean but one a girl with long brown hair light brown eyes. She seemed to have a lot on her mind. Cloud sensing this went over to talk to her. "Hey. I saw you over here alone. Need some company?" "Do I know you?" "Um, no. My name's Cloud, I'm a competitor in this competition. Who are you?" "I'm Angel and I'm also entered in the competition." "Why did you enter," Cloud asked. "I want to be the greatest fighter in the world of course. You?" "I need the money." "What for?" "To escape the feds." She looked at him in silence. "I'm just kidding," he said jokingly. She blushed and tried to cover it up with a giggle. "I knew that. I just—" Suddenly the bell that signaled the beginning of the tournament sounded. Everyone rushed for the platform in the center of the arena. The director signaled that the first battle was going to be between Max and John. Everybody knew Max was a death dealer and it would only take a second for him to go chucky on that boy. The battle began and ended in a split second. John was dead and Max was alive. Everybody was shocked and knew Max was not one to be taken lightly. The next battle was Cloud vs. Heromoto from Enderma. Once the battle began Cloud looked at his opponent, sizing him up. Cloud noticed that Heromoto was around 6" 4' and weighted around 240. He also saw that he used a Magnum 40, which is known as the golden killer. Heromoto wore a light vest and it looked like something was hidden under his shirt but I would worry about that later. Heromoto pulled out his Magnum first and fired a round that grazed my skin. Cloud seemed unphased by the blow and immediately charged at Heromoto while drawing out his sword. Cloud took one sharp swing, but Heromoto dodged it and fired one single blazing shot that pierced Cloud in the leg. Cloud clutched his leg and winced in pain as he fell to the ground. His face looked out at the crowd and he feared that his life would soon be over. His eyes began to drift around searching through the crowd thinking of a way he could possibly survive. He looked down right next to the arena and saw Angel staring at him. Cloud could see that she was hurting but he had no clue why. He began to look back in her eyes and noticed that her expression had changed to worry, at that moment Cloud rolled over to fight. As he rolled over a sword came slicing down into the area where he laid before. Heromoto then jumped high in the air as he pulled out a short sword from under his shirt. Cloud knew it was over and he would die. Heromoto closed in and stabbed Cloud right in the shoulder. He let out a huge yell and closed his eyes as blood gushed out. At that moment Cloud realized Heromoto was not going to kill him fast but instead torture him until he died. Heromoto then stood up knowing that Cloud could not move and began to taunt him. Cloud just laid there helpless. Heromoto walked across the arena yelling to the crowd that he was number one. Cloud began to blackout and his head became heavy. His head hit the ground and looked out in the crowd towards Angel where she was running out of the crowd crying. Cloud knew he had to do something to change his fate. His eyes then began to drift once again and he saw his sword lying next to him. It was sticking out of the ground just out of his reach. Cloud used all his energy to push himself far enough to reach the sword. This caused the wound to get worse and put a hole though his chest. Cloud adjusted his grip on the sword and hurled it at Heromoto. The sword sliced right through Heromoto's heart like it was paper and Heromoto fell to the ground instantly dead. Cloud smiled and put his hands in the air, showing his excitement. He then took a glance at his wound to see that it had turned yellow and green. He instantly realized that those were not regular Magnum bullets, and then he blacked out. Angel then ran to clouds aid. "Cloud, Cloud are you ok?" She then levitated Cloud off the ground and appeared in her room. Angel held her hands out at Cloud's bloody body and a white light came from her hands and healed the wounds he got in his battle but one would not heal. It was the magnum bullet no matter how much she tried to heal it. She gave up trying to heal it and took him to his room. The next day angel had to fight Malfoy. Ding the bell sounded for them to fight. Malfoy started to chant a spell. Angel then shouted a magical wave sending Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy finished his spell and shot a giant blast at Angel and she flew into the wall. She let out a scream of pain. Angel's blood started to boil. She shot an ice beam at Malfoy and froze him then ran towards him and kicked his frozen head off and the rest of his body crumbled. The fight was over and Angel won. After sticking around for some of the next battle Angel left to check on Cloud in his room. As she appeared in his room he turned his head towards her. "Are you feeling better?" "Eh, I've been better." "Hungry?" She drew up a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a sprite. "Thanks," Cloud said before chowing down. Angel sat down on his bed and looked around his room. There wasn't much. A picture of his father and sister sat next to his bed. He had a long sword leaning against the wall and a couple of daggers on the wall. Otherwise his room was pretty much empty. She glanced back over to see how Cloud was doing. They met each others eyes. Angel looked away embarrassed. Cloud couldn't stop looking at her. There was something about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. He reached for her hand hoping she would turn back around. When she did he leaned in closer to get a better look at her eyes to see what he saw in them. He still couldn't recognize it. By now he was leaning in so close he could feel her breathe which had speed up. Suddenly he was thinking about how pretty she was. She smelt really good kinda like... vanilla or something like it. Wait where was that coming from? Since when did he like girls? But she was so close. Next thing he knew he had leaned in further and kissed her. Angel embarrassed used her powers to fly out of the room. Ding the next fight is coming  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CHAPTER 2 THE BATTLE OF LOVE 


End file.
